Katherine's Survivor: Caribbean
Survivor: Caribbean is the third season of Katherine's Survivor Series which began on August 19, 2013 and ended with a live reunion on September 10, 2013. At the reunion, Dino M. won the Hero of the Season award, Sackeshi T. won the Villain of the Season award, Tim W. won the Player of the Season 'award, and the final away was to Dino M. who won yet again with the '''Fan Favorite '''award. This season ended with Dino M. beating Ali T. at the Final Tribal Council with a 4-3 jury vote. Dino won the series with a good status, because he played a fair game, stayed in touch with each alliance member, and always was prepared for anything. Ali was a good competitor but the fans called her a "mid-way floater", because she was pumped in the start and then in the middle of the game she started to float and then again got back up in her feet around finale night. The tribes were named after beaches in the Caribbean. Antigua'' tribe would be wearing the orange buffs and the'' Canouan'' tribe would be wearing the blue buffs. The merged tribe name was Tobago and there would be wearing the lime buffs. Contestants *On Tribal Council 02, Dino M. played a Hidden Immunity Idol & which took off all percentage away from him. Episode Guide *On Missy's Elimination, four people didn't vote, so four votes were not counted. Episodes '''Episode 1: "Oh Snap!" *'Immunity Challenge: "Guess the Tribe Name"' – Both tribes work on finding out what BOTH tribes are going to be named. First person to answer correctly for there tribe wins. *'Power Holder '– Ali C. / Nominees – Missy A., Rich Z, and Guigi T. 'Episode 2: "Against a Good Friend"' *'Immunity Challenge: "Cannon Shooter" - '''Both tribes are against each other in a 6 vs.6 battle on bombing each others ships. The last tribe standing with the most ships wins. *'Power Holder - Tim W. / 'Nominees - '''Dana L., Dino M., and Braden O. 'Episode 3: "Medically Evacuated" *'Immunity Challenge: "Poll Wars" - '''Both tribes are places in a poll together, and the tribe that earns the most percentage at the end wins. *'Power Holder - Dana L. / 'Nominees - '''Matthew F., FireDragon A., and Tim W. 'Episode 4: "What They Said" *'Immunity Challenge: "Season Questions" - '''Both tribes were given questions that they've needed to answer. 'Episode 5/6: "I'm Glad to Make Jury'" *'Immunity Challenge: "Individual War" - Each of the remaining castaways are placed together in a poll. *'Immunity Challenge: "Chatterbox" - '''Castaway are set to talk a lot in this challenge to win Immunity. 'Episode 5/6: "What They Said" *'Immunity Challenge: "Individual Blog War" - '''Contestants compete to get the most trends in one blog. 'Episode 7: "Survivor: The Rigged Islands" *'Immunity Challenge: "Famous Castaway" '- Contestants compete to get five trends for exclusive prizes. '''Episode 8: "Damn That Was Close" *'Immunity Challenge: "Tiki Giver" - '''Contestants are all given ten tiki's to give to there fellow castaways and it's their job to make sure they get the correct amount of tikis to win immunity. If they go overboard the number that's give then they lose. 'Episode 9: "Targetting the Threat" *'Immunity Challenge: "Immunity Carrier" -' Contestants must look around the island to find the Immunity. 'Episode 10: "Immunity Threat" ' *'''Immunity Challenge: "Plate Shatter" - Contestants would have five plates in front of each other and it's there mission to break plates from other contestants. 'Episode 11: "You Weren't Here" ' *'Immunity Challenge: "Caribbean Tribute" -' Contestants must complete threw a long obstacle course. 'Episode 12: "Tobago Tres"' The Finale of the entire season. The entire cast all get together in a reunion and talk about how the season went. Twists Tengaged's Tribal Council Vote This twist would introduce other Tengaged users from the online site to vote off one of the two/three nominees that are up on a poll. The nominees would be chosen from the winning tribe or winning immunity holder. will have to choose two/three contestants from the other tribe to go on the block. The contestant with the most votes percentage against them would be eliminated. Trivia *Tengaged got the power to decide who to vote off at Tribal Council. *The second season to only feature fourteen castaways. *This season featured 8 jury members instead of seven. **Then later, one of the jury members ''Dana L. ''didn't vote for neither of the finalist. Category:Katherine's Survivor Seasons Category:Twist Season